The Soul of the Jay
by Creepy Mossy
Summary: Soulcharge and Jayflight live with SkyClan but they don't stay they leave to find the mythical MoonPool but they face a challenge the Clans are dead. The Dark Forest has taken over followed by two SavageClan and GhostClan. Along the way they meet 3 loners who are descentants of Firestar, Graystripe, and Ravenpaw.
1. Chapter 1

Jayflight hopped around looking happy.

"Hey Jayflight" said Soulcharge

"Hello Soulcharge" Jayflight said. He smiled "What you doing"

"I'm being happy" she said

"Haha that's good" Soulcharge replied. Jayflight purred and pressed against him. He smiled and said "What you want to do"

"Hm lets go on adventure" she said "Ok where to?" he asked

"Where should we go" she asked "What about MoonPool?" the white tom suggested

"Ok sounds exciting" she said

He nodded heading in the opposite direction. Jayflight thought "We'll have to watch for tribe and The Dark Forest"

"Ya" he said going the wrong direction, "Wrong way" she called. He turned around and went the other way . "I knew that." She giggled. He kept walking. Jayflight walked next to him. He smiled. Jayflight purred. "So what should we do along the way" he asked

"Hm we can visit the barn that Firestar's friend lived now his great granddaughter lives there and say hi to the tribe" she said, "Sounds good" Soulcharge said

"Ok let's go" she said, He nodded "Want to run?"

"Ok" she said taking off. He raced after her. Jayflight walked along the river bank. He was following her across the river. Jayflight kept walking Thunder crackles in the sky. He went a little faster to catch up with her seeing the lightning in the sky. Jayflight screeched when she saw the lightning. "It will be ok remain calm and focus on something else" Soulcharge said reassuring her. Jayflight fur fluffed out. "What's wrong" he asked "I don't know like the storm" her eyes wide "Then focus on me" Soulcharge said. "Ok" she pressed against him a wave crash against her. He stay close to her. She let out a purr

Line break

Jayflight sat under a bush. Soulcharge was hunting and came back with a rabbit "Nice Rabbit" Jayflight said, "Want to share?" he asked, "Sure" she takes a bite. He smiled and took a bite. She smiled. "Are you ok are you dry?" he asked with a worried look. "Yes" Jayflight said licking her chest fur. "That's good" he said

She sighed "Ready to go?" he asked. "Yes" she said. He started walking towards the barn nearby. Jayflight followed. He went inside "hello?" Candy tackled Soulcharge. His eyes went wide. Wolf watched "Here we go again" said lazily

"Who are you" Candy growled. Jayflight cowered. "The name is Soulcharge who are you" he said. "I'm Wolf" said the gray tom. "Candy" she said snarling "Jayflight" Jayflight said. "Now you mind getting off?" Soulcharge said. Candy looked at Wolf. Jayflight watched. Wolf nodded. Candy got off Soulcharge. "Thank you" he said. Candy flicked her tail "I think that's the friendliest visit I had." Jayflight nodded. Candy snorted. He sat down. Candy went to Wolf. Jayflight looked at Wolf "What's your business here" Wolf said coolly. "Just passing through" Jayflight said

He nodded. Jayflight rubbed against Soulcharge. He looked to Jayflight And purred. Candy sat in a dark corner. Jayflight purred. He smiled .Wolf went to Candy "I heard that someone here is a descendant of Firestar" Soulcharge say "How do you know him" Wolf said.

Cliffie


	2. Chapter 2

"That lump" said Candy pointing at Wolf. Soulcharge smiled "He is a hero Firestar known well in our clan." Jayflight nodded. Candy watched as a black tom appeared from the loft. He saw the new cat "Who are you?"

"Rat" said the black tom. "Do you or candy have an ancestor from the clans" Soulcharge asked. Rat looked at him "Ravenpaw is mine ancestor and Candy is a descendant Graystripe" said Rat "They were the best of friends" said Soulcharge. "Yes" said Rat sitting "Well we got a long way ahead of us we better go we will visit on the way back" said Soulcharge Rat nodded "You can stay however long you like but why are traveling" He nodded "We are going to the moonpool and on the way we are stopping by the tribe." Candy sat there. Jayflight looked at Soulcharge. "Do you want to stay or go?" He asked Jayflight "We could stay for a couple of nights" Jayflight said. He purred "sure"

She purred. Rat nodded. Wolf smiled from in the back. "So what do you three do for fun" he asked rat. "Well me and Wolf hunt and Candy guards" said Rat. He laughed "thought she would be the one to guard" Candy smiled. He saw her smile "glad to see you smile" She scowled. "And it's gone" said Soulcharge joking. She smirked. He smiled "I'll be back." Jayflight nodded. He headed out on his own patrol

Jayflight layed down. He patrolled around the barn. Jayflight washed her ear. A cat tackled him snarling. Jayflight heard the fight and dash out. He was caught off guard and capture. The three cats took him. He was muffled so he couldn't say anything. Jayflight ran trying to check up. The three cats clawed Soulcharge. He hissed at them. One of the cats slashed his face. Jayflight tackled one of the cats hissing. Rat and Candy tackled another. Wolf tackled the last one while Soulcharge fell to the ground in pain. Jayflight kicked the tom away. Wolf slashed the cat's legs and tripped him

Then Darkness folded the around the fighting a wicked and creepy laugh echoed. Soulcharge eyes went wide "No it can't be" wolf snarled "Who's there." A tortoiseshell with half of her face torn away stepped out of the shadows crackly madly. Soulcharge snarled "Loststar"

"Soulcharge" Loststar sneered. "Why are you here" Soulcharge asked. "Like my attack" she said. "You set this up" he snarled. She smiled. "Why are you here" he asked again. "Too show you something" she said. A black tom came forward Soulcharge eyes widened "No it can't be." Loststar smiled and laughed. Jayflight jumped forward claws unsheathed. "What did you do to him?!" Soulcharge growled. "Oh nothing he joined me" she smiled. "He would never!" Soulcharge snarled. She let out a wicked laugh "Now hand over the descendants"

"I will never let you" he snarled. She laughed. He went to tackle her but the black cat blocked her and pinned Soulcharge "Why are you stopping me Darkhead." Loststar sat calmly. He kicked darkhead off him and they fought they were equally matched to each other. Loststar watched. Loststar got up "You win this time" she growled and the shadows disappeared

Darkhead disappeared and Soulcharge was bloodied up. Jayflight ran to him Rat and Candy picked up Soulcharge. He smiled at them "Everyone okay?" Jayflight and Rat nodded and Candy.

"You need to be fixed" said Rat "I know some herbs." Soulcharge nodded "Thanks." Rat got out Chervil and cobwebs and chewed them up and plastered Soulcharge with chervil. Rat put cobwebs on Wolf and Candy He came to Jayflight and broke rosemary seeds and cobwebs on her but notice her back leg was twisted weirdly. Rat went back to Soulcharge. He felt his body start to heal.

Cliffy

Ok question

Do you know who Darkhead is?


End file.
